


Everybody is looking for something

by Mnemo_ink



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Love at First Sight, M/M, Set during xma, Sort Of, Telepathic Bond, XMA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink
Summary: XMA AUApocalypse is ready to take back his throne when he feels a new mutant nearby.
Relationships: En Sabah Nur/Charles Xavier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2020





	Everybody is looking for something

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [cherikinkrakoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherikinkrakoa/pseuds/cherikinkrakoa) in the [xmenrarepairs20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20) collection. 



> Title comes from the song Sweet Dreams (are made of this).  
> Apocalypse's thought directed at Charles are in italic, Charles' are in bold. (I hope it will be clear enough...)

The Four have been found.

A few more adjustments and they'll be ready. Their powers are linked to me now, pushed to their most glorious level. They are vibrating in waiting, mine to use as I command. Their loyalty is slowly growing, a sweet feeling I had missed since awaking.

Everything is unfolding perfectly, as it should.

Discovering what has become of the world was painful. Such a pitiful spectacle, where grandness had existed.

My tears dried quickly and my sadness turned into a burning resolve once more. The rightful order will return and I will rule again.

It won't take long now. There's no challenge in this time requiring a slow take over, no need to remain hidden and bid my time.

I apply my mark on Archangel face, giving him a bit of the attention he craves.

A glow, at the corner of my perception, attracts my attention. Another mutant is here. No... Not here. Far away, reaching this place with an intoxicating power.

Magneto is the one anchoring that fantastic blaze, not even realizing how the very core of his being is turning to it, searching the comfort while the consciousness bites the reaching hand.

Knowing and manipulating mutants powers is part of my abilities. It's easy to see clearly what is happening. A mind reader. A mind changer.

The solution. 

Learning about this world, I heard about my horseman challenging the world, about the shapeshifter who saved a false leader, or about a singer using her power as a stage trick.

I saw nothing about that man. How can this be? How lost is this world that such a fire is hidden?

It should be revered by all.

It would be easy to take him and make his body my own. No one could ever oppose me again. Every treacherous thought would be open to me, every ember of rebellion destroyed before it could become a flame.

No. I don't want to.

That power is linked to the man's soul in an extend I never saw before. It is the strength of his heart that pulses in his gift. Separating them is impossible.

To extinguish this light would be foolish. I want that it for my own, burning at my side, attracting all to us.

It is clear to me now: this is why I was betrayed. Why I slept for centuries. To meet that man. To be with him. Our fates are tied together.

He is open, so hopefully offering his light and peace. I won't be as foolish as my horseman. 

I close my eyes and let myself in. It is easy. He longs for connection so much... I will soothe his despair.

Surprise and wonder echo in our link. I see all of him now. I smile.

I won't let go. Never.

* * *

Finding Erik is easy: I know his mind so well. Once my sadness would have stopped my power, not anymore. I've gained better control over my emotions, the ability to push the sadness and anger in the background to remain functional.

Hope.

Yes, I have to hope it will be alright. Even if Raven is still rejecting our bond, even if Erik reacts to my mind with resentment... Someday, everything will be alright.

My heart breaks for Erik, feeling his grief, seeing how life keeps destroying his world. I can't let him fall, I have to find better words, to... Wait...

Something behind Erik suddenly pulls at me. I was so worried that I searched and dived into his mind without even sensing his surroundings, focusing all of my attention on him. But now.... 

There's a mutant. One like I've never felt before. There are others too, dull and shapeless compared to the one approaching.

I remember Moira's research and know without a doubt: this is Apocalypse.

A threat. A destroyer.

"Oh god..."

I didn't expect him to be so much more than anything I ever knew.

He comes in my mind, connects to it on purpose, seeking all of me and giving all of himself in return.

"I have never felt power like this before."

Did I say that? Did he?

_It is the truth, in any case._

I am in the middle of the stars. I am inside a sun. I see time and space, in tastes and colors there are no words to describe, for no human has experienced that plane of existence. I see En Sabah Nur behind Apocalypse.

There is us and there is the rest of the world, and I can feel and twist every part of it. 

I'm no stranger to addiction. This mind... This link... I can't see how I could ever let go of feeling it.

I have to. Moira's warning, I have to remember it.

_We'll make your dreams reality. No children will be in danger again._

**You want to rule.**

_We're made to rule._

The certainty is appealing. How is it to live with no doubt?

_You could too._

To live without the fear of judgement, with confidence, like him...

The weapons... The nuclear power... It is easy as breathing to take the locations, to make the call and take them away.

_Their weapons won't help them._

I see images of explosion and of terrible suffering.

**The death they caused... Never again.**

I'm angry. I'm triumphant. I share all of it with him and my joy pleases him.

And then I break away from the spell.

**You're using me**. 

_We did it together. You wanted to do that._

I did, but it's wrong. I can't go against free will. Certainly not to help Apocalypse. 

**I should be the better man**.

_Oh Charles, you are._

Love. I'm not prepared to fight that.

**How can you love me?**

_I've seen everything you are. So did you._

A god. No. **You're not. We're not**. And yet... What is a god? No, no I mustn't think like that. No matter how fascinated I am by En Sabah Nur. 

**We are not above them.**

_Why do you believe that?_

The genuineness of the question troubles me. Who ever cared about the origin of my beliefs?

**I hear it, everyday, everywhere. I know... Humans, mutants, our minds are the same. This is our core, what makes us who we are. So yes... we are the same.**

_You don't feel your own mind. I do. It is nothing like the rest._

My own mind? There's no lie in this thought, but how could I believe it? He changes course, feeling my hesitation;

_Is my mind like others?_

**You... I never...**

**You take my breath away. I can't think surrounded by you. I don't want to. I want...**

_What do you want? I'll give it you._

_I'm afraid to answer. The truth is... I can't fight him. The blood doesn't scare me. The destruction is nothing compared to what he built. I'm free in a way I hadn't even dared to dream. En Sabah Nur..._

**I want you.**

No more pain. No more doubt. We'll bring the peace of my school all over the Earth.

**All is changed now.**

_All has been revealed._

**Yes...**

_I'm coming for you._

... **Yes...**


End file.
